Into My World
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: Rika tells you, the readers, what it feels to be hated for nothing. (Inspired by a provocative review on Rika x Ichinose fanfic) (Mentions of Kino Aki, Ichinose Kazuya)


**Into My World**

.

I'm not too old to die of heart attack, but not too young to die of heartbreak. Rika here, and this is a door between two worlds — Aki's and mine.

Before you can step any further into my world, please leave any Aki x Ichinose shipping or devotions at the door.

**Warning:** If you're on Aki's camp, kindly drop all forms of worship towards her. Do not take sides. Don't be a broken scale. Listen to my side of the story, just for this once.

**Do read and weep until the very end.**

.

**Three: Fangirlism**

I am a fangirl of Ichinose Kazuya. Does that disgust you?

Do I need to be cool-headed and innocent like Aki, when my life was meant to be devoted for my darling? Level-5 decided that I exist to be a fangirl of him!

So, here I am.

But you hate the way I express my love to Ichinose. You hate me for my 'selfishness, excessive fangirling, big head, big mouth, big blah blah blah' and everything I was made up by Level-5 to be.

Dear fans and readers, do you know why Level-5 creates someone like me for Inazuma Eleven?

Me, Rika, exist because I have a sole purpose to impersonate you in the series. Yes, I am a character impersonating you: the fangirls!

You are not Kino Aki! You are absolutely not. Kino Aki is a perfect, well-mannered girl who is extremely placid and obedient. She does not, in any way at all, exist in reality!

You are me. Me and you are one and the same.

So, if you are comparing me and Aki, you are actually judging yourself. If you say I am not worthy to be Ichinose's partner because I'm a selfish, extreme fangirl, then, you are actually saying that to yourself.

Admit it, fans and readers.

If you were ever a female character in Inazuma Eleven, you'll not be Kino Aki. You'll be me. I'm genuine, created to masquerade as a girl you'd find in reality, while Aki is created to fulfill the wishes that her creator could never get or see in real world — a Mary-Sue.

Am I not worthy for Ichinose? You are not, too.

Do not hate me, because you are just like me.

.

** Two: Roles**

Do not ever say that I've never played a role in Ichinose Kazuya's life. Yes, it's true that I wasn't there during the FFI arc, when he needed to tell someone about his surgery.

Yes, Aki was there, and she became the shoulder for Ichinose to cry on. She became his strength; she cared for him.

But, don't forget! I care about Ichinose, even before he needed to do the surgery!

Darling. I am with you, through times when you're happy and sad. I play a bigger role in your life.

I exist as a character who woos for your love, a character who constantly showers you with her unconditional attention and a character who makes your life different in a funny kind of way.

So, why? Why do the fans always say that we shouldn't be together? Why do they bash me whenever the pairing Rika x Ichinose shows up in fan-fictions or fan-made videos?

Why do they say that Aki deserves you, more than I do?

.

**One: Favoritism**

Dive into the depth of my heart; I want you to put yourselves in my shoes. I am a victim of favoritism, and dang, it hurts like stings of a thousand honeybees.

Kino Aki is pretty. Indeed, she is. Enlarge the scope of her prettiness; she is a lot prettier than me.

Admit it, readers. The first thing you've ever compared between me and Aki is our appearance. Aki has that sweet, innocent girl-next-door looks, added up with her lustrous round eyes and fair-toned skin. She must've had those who batted their eyes on her take double-takes.

I don't get a lot of that.

Unlike Aki, I am born to be an inferior to her beauty. If only mother and father made me to look like Natsumi, I am bold enough to place a bet of a million dollars, that I will not be hated, despised and loathed like this. Why?

Pretty girls get the limelight. Their beauty overshadows their wretched behaviors.

For instance, two girls were dealing with recent break-ups with their boyfriends. One was beautiful, and the other one was quite the opposite. So, let's just call them — Beautiful and Ugly.

Both Beautiful and Ugly were the causes of the break-ups, which means, they were the ones to start the fights with their respective boyfriends.

**Now, what would the speculation be for Beautiful?**

"Nobody's perfect."

"Beautiful's boyfriend must be plain stupid to let her go. If only they sort things out together…"

"It's okay, Beautiful! Your ex was a bastard. Let me be your boyfriend and I'll give you the all things you've ever wanted!"

**What about Ugly?**

"Apart from being an ugly, that girl must be a complete idiot to start a fight with her boyfriend. I mean, that boy was probably the only one in the world who's kind enough to date her!"

"She deserves it."

"You're ugly. That's why he left."

This is exactly what you call unfairness, inequality and injustice.

If only I was born to be prettier than Aki… Maybe even a little prettier, no one will bash the pairing Rika x Ichinose. No one will see my fangirling towards him as what you call 'annoying and childish'.

.

Be it if you read from three to one, or one to three, it still hurts, does it? The same goes to me. Either way I go, I'm still hated, despised, loathed… even when we are the same.

I am Rika, and thank you for coming into my world.


End file.
